


The Pleasures of Going Down

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: This is pretty much just a one shot of Abby and Marcus going down on each other





	The Pleasures of Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would write a smut because I keep trying and they all turn out horrible, but this was my best one so far. Hopefully it isn't entirely garbage, but I'm sorry if it is, lol.

As a doctor, Abby had always been one to think of a dick as a part of the male body, but she took a minute to appreciate this cock It wasn't bulky enough that it would stretch her to her limits and leave her sore, but it was large and could hit all the right spots. The pink head glistening with his pre-cum was enticing Abby. Slowly she crawled down his body, making sure to leave her presence known by small kisses, and the occasional lick to show him other places she was going to learn on his body. First, she needed his dick in her. Abby knew she was good at giving head, but she quickly learned Marcus was very vocal. Every time Abby bobbed her head, Marcus could be heard groaning at the top of the bed. His hips jerked when Abby used her one hand to rub wetness up and down his length, while her other hand was massaging his balls and occasionally pinching his thighs. Marcus' entire body jumped when Abby ran her tongue from the base to the head, then she alternated between suctioning the head between her lips, and taking most of his length down her throat and pulling it out. Marcus had never seen something as beautiful as Abby's cheeks hollowing because of his cock. He knew Abby was smirking, but right now, he didn't care. She was destroying him in the most delicious way possible. How could he ever focus again after feeling everything Abby could do. Typically Marcus was on the giving end of oral, not the receiving, but there was no use in telling Abby not to do something. She knew he really wanted it, but he didn't want her to think she had to do it. Silly man! How could Abby not want to suck a cock of this caliber. It was practically addicting. She also wanted to see his hardened resolve crumble, and she knew he was close to losing control. if Abby knew anything, it was that Marcus would return the favor later. She was looking forward to later, but right now her mind was solely focused on how Marcus’ cock slipped in and out of her mouth. Abby knew she could finish him quickly if she increased her pace, but why do that when she could pay him back for all the headaches on the Ark he gave her. She had him at her mercy and she was going to take advantage of it. His legs were beginning to shake, and his hips were slightly thrusting up to send his cock further into her mouth, which she was fine with, but she slowed her pace because this was going to last. When she looked up at Marcus, desire flooded through her body. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. He was losing control, but he hadn't fully lost it yet, so without warning, she gripped his cock and squeezed. She was rewarded with more precum coating the head, and she eagerly licked it up. After 20 more minute of getting him right to the edge and stopping, she decided to take pity on him. She wanted to pay him back, not torture him! At this point he was a meaning mess, but right before he was cumming he lightly pulled on Abby's hair “Abby, get up. I don't want to finish… you know.. here, come up here”. Abby was having none of that nonsense, and after a hard suck, Marcus moan vibrated off the walls and cum was shooting down her throat, which she was early swallowing. 

 

Abby was barely able to lick him clean before Marcus had sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He devoured her lips and his tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. Abby and Marcus both moaned when he was tasting his cum. Typically men had made Abby go brush her teeth or wash her mouth out, and watching Marcus take it from her mouth was enough to drench her already soaked panties. The kiss didn't last long because Marcus had other plans. He lightly pushed her onto her back and began leaving open mouth kisses across her neck and collarbone. He didn't want to immediately go for his breasts, which he had always loved, but instead he wanted to shower her entire body with his appreciation. After he spent a few minutes kissing her neck and shoulders, he reached her breasts. He flicked her nipple with his tongue while massaging the other breast with his hand. Abby was already putty but he had just started. He alternated between flicking her nipples and pressing open mouth kisses around the breasts. Once Abby began moaning Marcus made his way further down. He had never seen a woman so beautiful and he let her know multiple times along the way to his final destination between her legs. 

Marcus was moving down her body at a slow and torturous pace. She didn’t know how much longer she could be patient with the teasing touches. Abby was about to tell him that, when he moved a hand up her legs and found her center. She felt him smirk as he was kissing her hip, but she didn't care, she was far too gone to care. Marcus could smirk all he wanted if he was going to keep using his talented fingers. When his mouth reached her core, he used his fingers to move her folds and he went straight for her clit. She had to cover her mouth or everyone in the ship would hear her. As he was greedily lapping her wetness, Marcus pushed two fingers inside her and set a punishing pace. He knew Abby was worked up and needed a quick release after he spent 35 minutes teasing her. It didn't take much longer before Abby's thighs were shaking and Marcus had to use his other arm to hold her hips down. He added a third finger, which she gladly accepted, if her moans were any indication. With as final sick to her clit, he crooked his fingers and found the spot that always caused Abby to scream. Her entire body convulsed and juices poured from her. Marcus didn't waste a drop and he continued to lick her clean minutes after she had come. He was lightly running his hands up and down his legs, which Abby knew her legs were a weakness of his. 

Marcus had guard duty in 10 minutes, so there wasn't enough time to fuck tonight, but Marcus was happy enough knowing he brought Abby the kind of peace that came from a good orgasm.


End file.
